


Sandbagging or not?

by sebtacularvettel



Series: 2017 Formula 1 season [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Btw Toto is only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: Sewis after Lewis gave the comment about Mercedes not sandbagging.





	Sandbagging or not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted here from my tumblr and was prompted :)

“We never sandbag huh?” I hear a bad imitation of a British accent as I get into my motorhome room and see Seb sitting cross legged on the massage table.

“How did you find out?” I ask him, curiously, as I lean onto the door.

“I have my sources.” He says with a smirk on his face.

“By sources you mean Britta?” I say teasingly before moving away from the door and making myself comfortable on the small couch.

“Sources sounds cooler.” He answers, smirk still on his face.

“How the hell did you even get in?” I ask him after noticing that he is still wearing his Ferrari overalls.

“Toto let me in-”, but before I could say anything he continues “- and you stop avoiding the real problem here. How can you say that Mercedes AMG Petronas Formula One Team never sandbagged?”

“Little dramatic.” I mutter to myself before answering, “And what if I do not answer?”

“Then-” he makes a pause, thinking “-there will be consequences” he says and leaves.

“You cannot leave me hanging!” I say, voice higher than usual just to make sure he hears me.

This will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
